


发情期那些事儿

by Oly_Olivia



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oly_Olivia/pseuds/Oly_Olivia
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon
Kudos: 7





	发情期那些事儿

那之后，崔始源还是回了公司正常上班。但与之前不同的是，他会在走之前吻一吻圭贤的额头，跟他说早安再走。抽空会发信息问他吃没吃饭，以及他要到了曺圭贤的行程表，和他的放在一起。几天后，曺圭贤则告诉他，他想回他的公寓住，跑行程会更方便，崔始源的私人别墅进进出出太麻烦也太过显眼。虽然崔总觉得看不到他的小omega会难过，但还是尊重了他的意见。始源还决定，只要有空就回去接他吃个午饭或者晚餐，圭贤也接受了这个提议。

不过国民抒情歌手还是会被很多狗仔盯的，圭贤的形象在人前一直都很完美，可是这样新闻就没法写了热度也没法炒了，在狗仔的不懈坚持努力下，他们拍到了圭贤和始源一次中午出去用餐的照片。

“国民抒情歌手曺圭贤正与某富家公子交往中”这样的新闻标题引爆的naver的热搜。许多粉丝觉得自己家房子正在塌掉。刚录完solo主打小样的圭贤一上车就被经纪人告知了这件事。

“莫？？？”

他看着手机里的新闻图片，第一张是他戴着口罩上了始源的车，第二张是他从车上下来，第三张则是他和始源拥抱。不幸中的万幸是第三张的角度问题没有拍到他被始源亲脖子，不然就真的要锤死了。或许公关可以说只是友人聚会。崔始源现在是自己的老板，应该会管这件事吧。他正想着，崔始源就来了电话。

“喂，新闻你也看见了吧。”

“我刚录完Demo”

“你会处理好哦？”

“那我先回家了”

简短的对话之后曺圭贤就被经纪人送回家了，反正公关都是公司的事儿，他最好不要说话，什么回应都不要给，否则简直是给公关雪上加霜。

经过一个晚上的撤热搜，紧急公关，最后双方声明澄清是友人私下聚会罢了。崔氏财团的大少爷居然跟抒情歌手是朋友。#隐藏的人脉王 曺圭贤#又霸占了热搜，不过既然是好事儿，就算了，崔始源决定让这条热搜在上面挂着，等时机成熟了，两个人公开的时候也算是有个铺垫。

不过接下来的一个月两个人都要避风头不能相见了，实在是太容易被盯了。所幸科技发达，打个视频电话什么的都很方便

比如曺圭贤最近学到了连麦睡觉这个操作。有一次他打给崔始源的时候，对面还在加班，他就弹琴唱歌给他当BGM，只不过后来他聊着聊着就睡着了。第二天早上电话还是通的，那边传来了轻微的呼吸声，原来不光是他睡着了，始源也没有舍得挂掉电话，就这么连着麦睡了。

一个月的时间里两个人各有的忙，圭贤在月底发布了自己的迷你一辑，令粉丝尖叫的是，他收录了一支feat厉旭艺声的歌曲，让KRY粉丝又一次为了团魂哭泣。

“2020年了，居然还能听到KRY合体”

“我原地一个爆哭，只有买专辑的人才知道！我要再买十张！给哥哥们增砖添瓦！”

“绝美和声啥时候KRY再合体出一张专啊！跪求！”

“楼上的姐妹别想了，能求到一首合体单曲我都知足了！”

曺圭贤的音源一直很好，或许跟他唱的OST比较多有关系，路人缘很好。他不知道的是，他的崔总买的专辑已经能砌墙了，甚至每天办公室都是循环迷你专辑里的歌，循环到他的三个秘书都会唱了。

秘书的KKT群：

“咱们崔总真是曺圭贤老师的铁粉吧”

“认证！”

“认证！”

“前两天我本来是去楼下拿崔总的包裹，结果我搬不动，让保安搬上来的，你们猜崔总买了什么？”

“健身器材？”

“不会吧，健身器材应该往家里寄啊”

“是曺圭贤的专辑！”

“莫？！”

“莫拉古？！”

“他买了多少？会那么沉？”

“你不要骗我”

“整整两百张！”

“我的天呐！他小卡和海报是不是都成山了”

“他是在买不运回吗，跟中国粉丝一样（笑哭）”

“（敬佩）（敬佩）”

“你们说咱们老总是不是要把专辑当员工福利给大家发啊？不然为什么要寄到公司？寄回家不好吗？”

“嘶…你说的有道理！”

“所以咱们崔总是！”

“太敬业了吧！！作为粉丝！！不仅贡献销量，还连带宣传和音源！”

“呜呜呜呜呜，我也希望我的爱豆能有这样的粉丝…这样我就不愁了…”

“我也呜呜呜呜”

打歌结束的第二天，曺圭贤哪儿都没有去，而是在家窝着，因为发情期又来了…上一次崔始源给他打的标记已经基本上消失了…他当时想就一个月打一次就好了，结果谁知道碰上了那样的事儿，崔始源是不能来了，只能看看别人有没有时间了。

KRY的KKT群聊：

K：歪，有人有空吗？

Y：在自拍

R：在化妆

Y：灵九今天有音乐剧对不对？

R：对～！今天是最后一场啦！明天就能放假了！耶！

Y：恭喜我们灵九又完成一场音乐剧

K：艺声哥有空没有？

Y：在巡店，在自拍

K：你来一趟我家好不好？

Y：发情期？

K：昂....

R：你们家崔始源都回来了居然还需要我们…

K：我也没办法啊，因为那个新闻我俩都一个月没见了…

R：艺声哥你先去，我明天替你

Y：后天昌珉是不是就要回来了

R：昂，是啊，然后他替我…

Y：你们O真麻烦

K：艺声哥，你有必要每次我发情期都吐槽一遍吗？

Y：有（哈哈哈哈哈哈哈.jpg）

R：艺声哥你的表情包吵到我眼睛了

K：（虫子眼.jpg）

Y：…我这就去

R：我要上场啦，明天见！！

K&Y：fighting～

圭贤放下手机，把自己缩成一个团，窝在沙发里，眯着眼睛，像极了一直病猫。整个屋子都充斥着甜甜的柑橘味道，他想睡着可是身体里的激素一个劲的折腾着他，好烦啊。

不知道过了多久，曺圭贤终于听到了密码锁的声音，接着是门开的声音，他仿佛听到了世界上最美妙的声音。

当金钟云打开门的一刹那，他以为他打开了什么柑橘罐头，受到信息素的刺激，他也不由自主的爆发出浓郁的黑巧克力信息素。

“艺声哥，你知道你为什么歌声这么悲伤吗？”

“为什么？”

“因为你的信息素就好苦…”

“这有关系吗？”金钟云摘下墨镜看着沙发上窝着的病猫，挑唇一笑。

“哥...”曺圭贤变得十分软萌。唉，omega就是这样吗，已经不是第一次看见他这个模样了，他也很心疼他这个忙内弟弟。之前还能打抑制剂，自从那次车祸之后，留下的后遗症就是不能再用抑制剂，只是一点点都能让他丢了命。金钟云脱掉大衣外套，上衣毛衣只留了一件T恤和短裤搂着沙发上的小病猫。

“你要我帮你打个标记吗，反正一个月也就过去了。”他揉着曺圭贤的后颈说道

“不了，我觉得我还能撑。哥吃饭了吗？”

“没啊，我少吃一顿也没事。”

“哥又不好好吃饭”圭贤嘟着嘴不满的嘟嘟囔囔。金钟云一个忍不住就吻上了那张粉嘟嘟的嘴，对于alpha来说，忍着不上了他就不错了，他还偏偏那么诱人。

一个吻的安抚比搂搂抱抱都要管用，圭贤又缩了缩脑袋不再说话了。

“你吃早餐了吗？”

“没..”

“那点外卖吧，你想吃什么。”

“不饿。”

这孩子怎么还是这么幼稚，都多大了，还这么别扭，金钟云突然有点理解崔始源了。

第二天早上金钟云趁着曺圭贤还在睡，留了条信息就离开了，他还有事情忙，昨天好不容易歇一天还得来安慰小病猫。金厉旭收到金钟云的消息是，曺圭贤这货家里没有啥食材，全身速冻食物，如果可以，让厉旭给他买点新鲜食材给他做顿饭，反正他也不会做饭，昨天也只是做的泡面。

当金厉旭打开曺圭贤家的大门时，他和金钟云一样，仿佛打开了柑橘罐头，或者说他仿佛进了秋收的柑橘果园里。

“圭圭～”

没人回答

“诶...圭圭人呢？”他把食材放在厨房里，开始四处转悠了起来，发情期的曺圭贤不可能出家门啊。当他推开浴室的门，才看见曺圭贤正在浴缸里泡着，且有点不省人事的样子。

“！！圭圭！你怎么了！”

被厉旭的高音刺激到耳朵的圭贤才醒过来，他好像实在忍不住了，在浴缸里打了一发飞机之后就睡着了。

“我，我没事，咳咳。我这就出去。”

“呼...你要吓死我了。”

当圭贤擦着湿嗒嗒的金发（回归打歌染的）走到客厅，一股炒年糕的味道从厨房传来还有很淡很淡的青葡萄信息素的味道，正要躁动的信息素平和了不少。

“谁要是能娶到我们厉旭，就是大大的福气啊。”

“就因为我会做饭吗？”

“都有～”圭贤的心情好了，很多果然还是厉旭的信息素更没有压力。昨天的黑巧克力味道真的很压迫...再次默默感慨，怪不得大家都说他是黑道云，就算是甜品的信息素都这么有压迫性。

吃完饭，厉旭开始跟他讨论下个月的solo专辑企划。搂着厉旭睡的一晚心情平和，梦里都是甜甜的青葡萄香。

第二天一大早，屋里就多了一个人形薄荷，还是拉着行李箱那种。

“曺圭贤！”

刚睡醒的圭贤按着耳朵，这个高音比金厉旭还厉害，耳朵好痛…这谁啊....

薄荷味，是昌珉啊....

哎一古，这么早就来了吗？圭贤揉了揉睡得乱蓬蓬的脑袋，要不是今天厉旭要计划回仁川老家，他才不会让昌珉来替班，不过那天被金钟云吻了之后也算是打了临时标记，就算是昌珉不来也没有多大关系。又多了一个alpha的刺激，还不如平静的跟厉旭这个Beta过完剩下的几天发情期。

厉旭已经做好早餐离开了，曺圭贤则还赖在床上不起，他是真的没力气。昌珉熟门熟路的找到圭贤的卧室然后带着一股薄荷的清香扑到了圭贤床上。

“早啊，第三天了，你没什么事了吧。”他摸着圭贤的脑门，像是圭贤感冒了一样。而圭贤一巴掌拍在他脸上。

“闭嘴！吵死了”

“你知道吗，你这屋闻着还跟橘子罐头一个味道呢。”

“我知道....”

“你的田螺姑娘都给你做好早餐了，还不起来吃饭。”昌珉拍了一下圭贤的屁股，没心没肺的说道，却没曾想，这么拍，甜柑信息素的味道又变重了

“我是让你来解决我发情期问题的，不是让你来加重这个问题的！”

“不..不好意思，咳咳，我觉得你现在应该问题不大了。”沈昌珉怂怂的说道，他觉得这股甜柑味道正在引诱着他...他靠得曺圭贤更近一点了“你说你俩也真是的。公开不就得了，现在这算是怎么回事...”薄荷信息素逐渐包裹着曺圭贤，刺激着他不得不醒过来。

“时候没到啊。”

“你怎么不让艺声哥直接给你在脖子上打个标记啊，反正一个月就过去了。”

“不行，始源会不高兴的。”

“哎西...”沈昌珉已经不知道该说啥了，一个月以前也不知道谁跟他说什么要彻底放弃了。他真心觉得他这个亲故没救了。

两个人在床上呆了一上午，中午曺圭贤终于决定起床了，把早餐当成午餐吃掉之后，拉着昌珉打了会儿游戏，想转移一下注意力。却不想门铃突然响了。

“你点外卖了？”

“没啊。”

“那奇怪了，我也没网购东西啊。”圭贤挠了挠头，看看门洞也没看出来是谁，讲真他也挺怕是私生粉什么的。

“谁啊？”

“不知道诶。”这时圭贤的手机响了，他好像一上午没看手机了，打电话的居然是崔始源。圭贤的脑子瞬间当机了。昌珉还在....怎么办，要开门吗..两个alpha在同一个空间，想了半天他还是硬着头皮开了门。不知道是不是因为崔总在门口等的时间长了，整个人闻起来跟喝了十斤香槟一样。

“那个...”圭贤想开口说，又不知道说啥“你要不先等一下...”要不是他住在十楼，但凡他住在一楼他都想让昌珉从窗户跑了。

而我们崔总见缝就钻的技能突然max，刚打开门就闯了进来。一下子把圭贤压在门口的衣柜上，摘了口罩就吻了上去。昌珉不知道发生了什么，就跑出来看结果被崔始源的香槟信息素撞了个正着，他本能的散发出了更浓郁的薄荷气味。

此时的崔始源打扮的一点都不像个总裁，说他是大学生都差不多。一头黑色短发没有用发胶而是清爽自然的顺毛，前面的头发有些长还有点遮眼，一件卫衣和浅蓝色的牛仔外套，还背着个书包，狗仔都认不出来的打扮，昌珉也没认出来。

“你是谁啊？”

昌珉的声音一出，曺圭贤尴尬到了极点，虽然说昌珉是他的好亲故，可是自己和男朋友接吻这么直接的事情，还是不好意思在他面前发生，而且昌珉此时也只穿了一件T恤和内裤，崔始源肯定要误会什么了...

昌珉稍微冷静下来，觉得这个信息素的味道有点熟悉，但是记不起来是谁了。而崔始源也放开了圭贤，双眼死死的盯着昌珉。

“这...这是崔始源啊!”圭贤疯狂的眼神暗示昌珉，甚至拍了拍自己的脖子示意他阻隔贴。

“！！！”对啊，大学的时候见过的崔始源啊！昌珉一拍脑袋，迅速溜进卧室穿好衣服，从包里扒拉出一张阻隔贴，抑制住自己的薄荷信息素，万幸自己有准备。出了卧室门。给始源鞠了一个90度的躬，拉着行李箱以光速消失在这对情侣的面前。

“你怎么来了。”在沈昌珉消失之后，他的腿都要软了，刚才崔始源的信息素已经浓到他快要窒息的地步了，他光是站在他身边都觉得自己要喝醉了。他怎么醋劲儿那么大啊...

“想你”崔始源的声音低哑，他一进屋就闻到了薄荷信息素的味道，是alpha的味道，同性相斥，这让他无比警觉，他甚至还闻到了空气中残余的黑巧克力信息素的味道。

“你，你提前说啊。”

“我提前给你发信息了，你没看见。”他扯下口罩，把包放在地上。环视着整个屋子，仿佛是他的领地一样。

“喔...”曺圭贤委委屈屈

“你挺幸福的嘛，没有我还有这么多alpha跟beta能照顾你。”

“没有...都是朋友。”

“朋友？既然我回来了，就不需要他们了。” 崔始源转身捏住曺圭贤的下巴，由狠狠的吻了上去。另一只手探到他的T恤下面，隔着内裤摸着他的性器。“爽过了?”

“没...“曺圭贤的腿有点颤抖，崔始源这次来果然是为了给他解决发情期问题吗。

下一秒他就已经被压在沙发上了

“沙发很难洗啊...”

“没事，我给你买新的。”

崔始源双腿合拢，把曺圭贤的双腿死死夹住，把他的T恤也一把扯掉。

“始源...”香槟酒的信息素让他本来闻起来像是柑橘罐头的屋子现在闻起来像是香槟酒窖。而曺圭贤已经醉了。

“乖，既然现在没法给你打上永久标记，那就只能每月来打一次卡了。”崔始源顺着他的耳朵一路吻到他后颈的腺体，他没有急于咬破注入自己的信息素而是转而对准了曺圭贤的下体。

“你要干什么，唔...”不妙...还没等他反应过来，阴茎就被一股湿滑的气息包围了，他只能努力张开双腿，双手按住了埋在他腿间的脑袋。他已经被欲望和快感冲昏了，只能大口大口的喘气，随着上下的吞吐，弓着腰。

“我快要射了...”他想掰开始源的脑袋，不想让体液射在他嘴里。不过，节奏还是掌握在崔始源手里，他知道什么时候是圭贤的极限，恰好偏头错过了那一下，只是胳膊手腕上落了不少还有余温的体液。

“宝贝，还想要更爽吗？”崔始源轻轻的拨弄着曺圭贤的头发，擦着他脸上的汗珠。

“不...不用了吧..”圭贤的大脑还没有从高潮里缓过来，但是他下意识的觉得自己说啥都没有用，因为他知道他一定不会放过这个机会....他感觉到自己穴口已经探入了手指。

“那你记得，射在外面...”

等曺圭贤醒过来的时候已经不知道是半夜几点了，身上盖着薄毯，好像身上感觉也不算是黏腻，不像是之前醒来之后还挂着未干的体液。茶几上的手机不是自己的，但还是拿起来看了看，原来是崔始源的手机。锁屏上显示的是凌晨两点，锁屏上还显示着好几封邮件，有英文有韩文，就算换了地方还是一样的忙吗。只是现在还不算晚，他人呢？

他费力的从沙发上坐起来，除了厨房的油烟机的灯还亮着，屋子里一片黑暗。他回家了吗？仔细一听好像有敲打键盘的声音。他顺着声音走过去，居然是自己打游戏的房间。门是半掩着的，灯光下，崔始源整戴着一副黑框眼镜，卫衣也是下午穿来的那件。他正全神贯注的盯着电脑屏幕，耳朵上还是那副蓝牙耳机。都说认真工作的男人最帅，认真工作的alpha比信息素更吸引人。

圭贤还是决定先去洗个澡再说，肚子也很饿了，也不知道等下要吃什么。洗澡的时候他才发现，应该是崔始源在他睡着的时候帮他擦了身体身体，几乎没有什么好洗的，只是洗了头发，用沐浴露洗掉了身上汗液的味道，沐浴露的味道是带一点淡淡的茉莉花香的，他觉得和自己的甜柑信息素刚好和谐。穿了一件浴袍就踩着拖鞋出去了。还没干的金发贴在额前有点扎眼，不知道怎么拨弄才能不扎眼，只能全部都撩到脑门后，没一会又都掉到前面来。他刚走到客厅就看到始源站在厨房里煮着什么东西的样子，闻起来像是大酱汤的味道，还有刚煮熟的米饭香味，餐厅的灯光是昏黄的。他呆呆的看着那个人影，揉揉眼睛，想着是不是在做梦，身家上亿的alpha现在居然在厨房里煮大酱汤。

他慢慢走到崔始源身后抱住了他，湿漉漉的脑袋靠在他宽厚的后背上。

“洗好了？”由于耳朵贴在他后背上，崔始源的声音听着嗡嗡的，但他还是听清了

“嗯”他软软的回道

“等一下就能吃饭了。”

“你吃了吗？”

“吃了泡面”

“那一块吃吧。”

“好”

崔始源牌的大酱汤很辣，是圭贤喜欢的口感，辣就对了。曺圭贤还在想为什么他会知道自己的口味，以前自己好像也不是这样。

“我去问你朋友了。”崔始源仿佛读出了他的心声

“很好吃啊，你什么时候学会的做饭？你还有时间学这个，我以为你的生长环境，你也就会吃。”虽然嘴上吃的很香，毒舌吐槽一个不落

“以你的练习生经历，我也以为你会做饭呢。”崔始源笑着看他吃饭，自己没动几口，他可以吃剩饭的，圭贤先吃饱了才行。

曺圭贤看着他脸上深深的两个酒窝，有点不好意思了。

崔始源揉揉鼻梁，伸了个懒腰。他觉得这样的生活才是他想要的生活，有他的小omega，偶尔做做饭，看他吃饱饱的幸福的样子。也有他的工作，而不是全是工作一点缝隙都没有。

“呼，吃饱了。”圭贤揉了揉肚子，仿佛躺在地上露出肚皮撒娇的小猫一样。一脸幸福。

“你看这个”始源拿了他的手机过来，给他看了一张照片

“这个是？”他拿过手机把照片放大。“这不是我的迷你专辑吗？”

“这些人都是我们公司的人。”崔始源把米饭倒进砂锅里，和剩下的大酱汤和菜拌在一起。

“他们都买了我的专辑？”

“不是...”始源不急不缓的嚼着食物，咽下一口继续说道“是我买的。我发给他们当作圣诞节礼物。”

“莫？！”圭贤差点被自己的口水呛到，本来就大的眼睛睁得更圆了“你们公司多少人啊，一人一张？！”

“嗯，一人一张。”崔始源一脸认真的说

“我的专辑销量不会有一半都是你买走的吧？”

“好像也差不多。”他咬着勺子认真的想着，还是肯定的回答了

“你真是我金主，可是你拿着我们公司的股权...你买了不也是你自己的钱”

“那不一样啊。”他喝掉最后一口汤泡饭“这是我自己挣的钱，一码归一码，再说，你回归一次不砸点钱，我还是不是你男朋友了。”

“天呐...”曺圭贤还在巨大的震惊之中，崔始源已经收拾了碗筷去厨房洗碗了

“对了，你要是没事儿的话可以看看沙发，你喜欢哪个告诉我，我买给你。”

“我现在一定活在梦里。”

“为什么啊”

“一个身价上亿的alpha不仅买了我一半销量的专辑，还给我做饭，还给我刷碗，我不是做梦是啥”

“你还少算了一条，吃你的剩饭”


End file.
